Painting The Town Pink
6/6/2011 8:45 pm Back to 2011 Logs Starscream Echo Skywarp Swiftblade It's been a long time since Starscream's been in Polyhex. Entirely too long. As the doors to the Science Facilities slide open, they reveal the form of none other than the Air Commander himself. Starscream takes a good look over the science facilities, noting that other Decepticons have used it. "What has happened to my beautiful science facilities?" Starscream screeches. He approaches the station and starts moving equipment back to his liking. "This goes here, that goes there.. And why would you put a microscope THERE?" Echo is here, having just delivered a box of goods to one of the scientists when THAT voice came to his audials. HE turns, and blinks, sidestepping out of the way quickly to allow the Air Commander through, saluting crisply on the mech's way by. "... I don’t know sir." Skywarp teleports in and... woops. The lab isn't quite as empty as he'd expected. "Starscream! I uh, hadn't heard you were back. Hi!" Skywarp quickly subspaces something he was carrying, but not before it drips fluorescent pink paint on the floor. Swiftblade wasn't originally here, but heard the screeching. Arriving shortly after Skywarp does, she looks around to see what the issue is. Having never /met/ Starscream, she can't tell him from the next Seeker. "What's wrong?" she asks Skywarp, since she's most familiar with him of them all. Starscream's optic twitches as Skywarp drops pink paint in HIS science facilities. "Skyyyywwaaarrrpp!" Starscream shrieks, "There are plenty of other ways to cause havoc. Painting my facility is NOT one of them!" Then, eyeing Echo, "You don't know? Do you know how many cycles it's going to take just to have a proper lab?" "... No idea at all sir." admits Echo truthfully "I was... just passing through to drop off a box." he explains, pointing at said accused box sitting on a table now. Where it shouldn’t be. "Sir." Skywarp pulls a cleaning rag out of subspace, ignores the pink paint on it now, and wipes his servos off. "Yeah, sorry about that." He doesn't /sound/ particularly sorry. "Think Buzzsaw will show up better now if he tries to spy on you, though." Swiftblade really has nothing to say about any of this, though she watches Starscream with mild curiosity. Glancing over at Skywarp, she smiles briefly in greeting, but mostly keeps out of everyone's way. Starscream points to where he'd like the box in question. "Put it over there." Starscream directs, without taking his optics off Skywarp. "That fool Buzzsaw couldn't spy on Optimus Prime if I had Skywarp paint HIM pink instead of my lab floor!" Starscream exclaims, dismissing Buzzsaw's spying ability and flaunting his own prowess at the same time. Starscream then approaches Swiftblade and runs an inspectful optic over her form. Entering from the technology lab, Bytaboom steps in the paint that's on the floor. "What the..?!" she exclaims as she pulls her paw out and looks at it. She grumbles, "Now I'll have to wash.. AGAIN!" She finally glances around at the others, noticing the Air Commander. She raises her paw in a salute, forgetting that she has paint on it. "Yeah, well... he is kind of pink now, actually." Skywarp says. Echo picks up the box, immediately moving it to where it belongs "Of course sir! I will ensure I put it there next time too." if there is a next time of course as the white seeker steps pointedly around the paint all over the floor, and spreading. Swiftblade blinks as she is approached by Starscream. Obviously a person of some import, she bows her head respectfully and just waits. If he is going to say something, then he'll say it. It's not her nature to prod for things. she's momentarily distracted when Bytaboom steps in paint. Wincing a bit, she looks around for something to help with that little issue. "Cybercat got your vocalizer, seeker?" Starscream sneers, peering at Swiftblade. "Or are you just in awe of the mighty Starscream?" Starscream asks, flaunting his ego. "I can understand why! With as good looking Seeker like ME, it's hard to find the right words!" Starscream isn't ignoring Bytaboom, he just hasn't gotten to her yet. "Damn straight...." mutters Echo as he turns to come to an 'at ease' position, in case the Air Commander had more work for the graduate. Starscream picks up the dicebag and rolls against his presence. Starscream's roll succeeds! "Starscream, that's Swifty. She's new. Swifty, Starscream. He's the Air Commander." Helpful Skywarp is Helpful. (For some value of Helpful, anyway.) "A little bit of awe, sir," Swiftblade says. "But I also wasn't really addressed, so I didn't think it was time to speak," she adds. Bytaboom still remains saluted, but her optics go cross-eyed for a moment, staring at her paw. She begins to focus again and shoots a glare Skywarp's way, "Should learn to clean up your mess." That only boosts Starscream's incredibly large ego. "Exactly as I thought!" Starscream replies, then moves to finally address Bytaboom. "You better not get ANY of that paint on my lab floor when you leave." And just like that - Starscream's done with Bytaboom. "Now everyone OUT!" Starscream orders, so he can sort and clean up his lab. Echo jumps and bolts for the door quickly - easily leaping over the spilt paint, not getting a single drop on his white armor as he tosses a salute on the way out. Skywarp whines. "But you just got back!" "Could you use any help sir?" Swiftblade asks, turning around when she reaches the door. "I don't mind cleaning," she adds. Bytaboom drops her paw and turns around, racing out of the lab, avoiding the spilt paint on the floor. She stops and glances back, noticing her paw prints on the floor. She gives an 'oops' look before racing away. Starscream replies to Skywarp, "We can cause havoc OUTSIDE of my lab! Report to the hangar bay. You too, Swiftblade!" Starscream then looks over Swiftblade and considers her offer. "We'll clean after we get back and Skywarp has all that pink paint out of his subspace and my lab." <-- Cut: Travel to the Hangar Bay --> Starscream is first to take off from the airstrip. "Let's see what you can do against a REAL target, Skywarp! Splatter Iacon's dome, bonus points if you can get inside the city before it closes!" Starscream sets his targets high. "And as for you Swiftblade, I get to see how the academy is teaching MY seekers! Show me what you got!" Skywarp can't grin in his tetra jet form, but somehow manages to give the impression of it with an exuberant corkscrewing takeoff. "Any time, Screamer!" Echo comes running out last, having had to stop to refuel. "Hey, hang on!" he shouts, transforming at a run to take off with a burst of speed and join the others, slicing through the air dangerously close to one of the others. Compared to Skywarp, Swiftblade isn't nearly as confident, though she doesn't show the halting awkwardness of someone who has a low self-image. "Actually," she says as she takes off, "I was privately trained..." That might explain why she knows so little socially, but can find her way around a weapon. "But I will try my best, Sir," she adds. Starscream halts as his squad nears Iacon's dome. He's stopped just outside of the range of Iacon's defense systems, knowing the exact range of when the defenses will trigger. "She's all yours, Skywarp." Starscream comms, "Everyone else, don't cross the line until the defenses activate. And Swiftblade - I'll be having quite the talk with you as you help Skywarp and that panther clean my lab." Echo follows along behind, circling into a pattern just beyond the perimeter of the maximum sensors of Iacon. "What will we do? " he asks impatiently/eagerly "Yes sir," Swiftblade says in response to Starscream. She has yet to develop the sudden sense of foreboding that comes with any superior stating they 'need to talk'. For now she's serenely unaware that she just might be in trouble. Listening to instructions she holds back. "You guys have fun out here," Skywarp comms and disappears with a puff of displaced air. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Skywarp picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Skywarp rolls a 8! Skywarp is directly over Iacon's suburbs and fires off a few lazy shots from his lasers at the scurrying guards. In the distance, the dome started to shift, beginning to move down into alert mode. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility. Skywarp's roll succeeds! Skywarp picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Skywarp rolls a 2! Skywarp teleports again! "Press forward, Seekers! Reign terror against Iacon before the Dome closes! Skywarp! Release your paint!" Starscream screeches and jets forward with maximum thrust. Starscream fires some missiles of his own as Iacon's signature dome begins to close. Speaking of defenses, Iacon's defenses activate. Starscream picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility. Starscream's roll succeeds! Starscream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Starscream rolls a 2! Skywarp says, "Made it in," Skywarp says smugly over the comm." Echo hits his afterburners, bolting forwards next to Skywarp as he dives down low over ruined rooftops and debris, twisting to try and avoid the barrage of lasers as well. Echo picks up the dicebag and rolls against its agility. Echo's roll succeeds! Swiftblade smiles mentally, because she currently has no face. One could say she's rooting for Skywarp. When the command is given for the rest of them to attack, she does so, keeping enough distance from her fellow Decepticons to not shoot any of them. Maybe she's not the most powerful ranged fighter, but she doesn't let that stop her. Swiftblade picks up the dicebag and rolls against her agility. Swiftblade's roll fails! Starscream laughs aloud, the airwaves above Iacon carrying his screechy laugh, "Ahahahaa! Until next time, Autobots! The joke's on you!" The time is just enough for each seeker to get a shot or two, and for Skywarp to unload his cargo of pink paint. Hopefully he got an Autobot too. The dome closes with a CLANG followed by a barrage of weapons fire. "Decepticons, RETREEEEAAATTT!" Starscream sounds the retreat before anyone else gets hurt. "You two have a lab to clean." Just before the dome closes, it slows visibly, but continued its slow descent. Missiles were fired by Echo as he whirls around the lasers, managing to avoid being struck by any of them! Swiftblade makes her shot before the retreat is called, at which point she follows orders. Unlike some people, she doesn't feel the need to keep fighting once that call is made. "Yes sir." Peeling away she heads off in the other direction. Swiftblade picks up the dicebag and rolls against her agility. Swiftblade's roll succeeds! Starscream takes accountability as he leads his squad out of range of Iacon's defenses. He notices that Skywarp has gone missing.. likely inside the dome. He'll radio in and wait for Skywarp wile Swiftblade starts cleaning his lab. "Swiftblade, return to Polyhex and start cleaning my lab. I'll take care of Skywarp." Starscream says, "Skywarp, where is your position?" Skywarp says, "Inside the dome, shooting Autobots. Why?" Starscream says, "Get out of there, Skywarp! We cannot provide backup unless you lower the dome and disable the defenses!" Skywarp reappears with a WARP sound! "Got in! What was the other thing?" Starscream is relieved to see Skywarp intact. The last thing he wants to do is answer to Megatron that he lost a seeker. Especially one with teleporting capability. "Return to Polyhex. You have a lab to clean." Starscream reminds, intent on following through with Skywarp's lab-cleaning duties. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Skywarp's LogsCategory:Starscream's LogsCategory:Swiftblade's LogsCategory:Echo's Logs